Les Méfaits de l'Alcool
by LuneSensei
Summary: Draco Malfoy est complétement saoul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il tombe sur le sol, quelqu'un l'aide à se relever. Mais que souhaite son sauveur en retour ? - Léger Lemon -
1. OS

Bonjour bonsoir et me voici pour un nouvel OS qui est né dans mon esprit suite à la lecture d'un os ( de Miss Green Rabbit ). Oui. Aucun lien entre les deux. Mise à part Draco. Et un légeer lemon de ma part.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, si oui, faites-le moi savoir. Enfin si vous le voulez. Si vous ne le voulez pas, ne le faites pas. Ce serait dommage. Mais bon. Je dis ça je dis rien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Draco Malfoy regardait droit devant lui. Attendez, rectification : Draco Malfoy tentait de regarder droit devant lui. Il serrait dans entre ses doigts fins et ses paumes blanches une bouteille de.. de quoi déjà ? Quelque chose de fort, alcoolisé. Oui, c'était ça. Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs de cette fichue école de magie - Poudlard -, tentant donc vainement de fixer un point ou quelque chose pour ne pas complétement s'écraser sur le sol. Le Serpentard se cogna contre un mur et laissa échapper un grognement, sa bouteille manquant de se briser contre le dît mur. S'engagea alors une dispute entre lui et le rempart de béton.

\- T-Tu t'prends pour qui hein ? T'sais qui chuis moi ? Draco Malfoy ! Tu m'parles pas comme ça d'abord. He.. He ! Biasse les yeux ! Tout d'suite ! 'Spèce de.. Oh ! Parle pas de moi comme ça.

Il se recula de quelque pas en pointant un index accusateur vers le mur - totalement immobile et muet soit dit en passant -. Alors qu'il reculait davantage pour se donner contenance, il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol avec un léger cri, surpris. Le jeune homme se mit alors soudain à pleurer en tapant du poing sur le sol.

\- J'en ai marreuuuh.. Pourquoi tout le monde est si injuste avec moi ? C'pas.. C'pas parce que j'ai dix-sept ans que.. que.. Oh ! Hein ! Vous vous calmez hein ! J'suis pas.. Eh.. Donc on se calme hein !

Il renifla bruyamment de manière peu digne et tenta de se redresser en gigotant comme un asticot ne réussissant qu'à rouler misérablement sur le sol en renversant un peu de son précieux alcool sur sa chemise blanche. Soudain, il se sentit relevé par deux bras puissants.

\- Eh.. Woh.. Eh ça bouge.. Ça bouge trop..

Il se sentit légèrement secoué et un rire grave arriva jusqu'à ses petites oreilles attentives. Il tenta de se retourner, comme un chiot tentant d'attraper sa queue, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand il se rapprochait légèrement de son but et que sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait signe qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, qui tanguait lui aussi sérieusement, il se retourna lentement vers son sauveur - ou sa sauveuse qui sait, les filles qui faisaient du Quidditch était vraiment.. musclées pour certaines -.

\- Alors là Malfoy, je suis vraiment surpris. Te voilà en train d'essayer de te relever misérablement dans un couloir, complétement saoul. C'est.. distrayant.

Draco plissa légèrement les yeux, réduisant son champ de vision plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et s'accrochait à son sauveur pour ne pas tomber - impensable de penser devant quelqu'un une fois de plus, oui, ici aussi il avait une certaine.. fierté qui revenait de temps en temps -.

\- Qu'est-ce 'tu racontes toi. He.. Wouaw.. He tu brilles dans la nuit on dirait un feu d'camp j'te jure..

Le jeune homme observait la personne devant lui. C'était du feu qu'il avait sur la tête ou bien des cheveux rouges ? Argh.. il avait mal au crâne. Il avait du mal à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Il voyait juste deux orbes brillantes qui étaient fixées sur lui. C'était un Weasley, ça, il en était sure. Par contre.. lequel ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir.. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

\- T'es l'quel des Weas.. La.. Wiislé.. Fin.. T'es l'quel des rouquins ?

Il avait dit ça tout en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux, voyant seulement son nez se dédoubler par moment, alors qu'il reculait et avançait sa tête, se donnant un air ahuri. Avant de répondre, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux pris le temps de rire doucement de nouveau.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il prit la bouteille d'alcool des mains de Malefoy qui émit une plainte et y but une gorgée directement au goulot, regardant de nouveau le jeune Serpentard après avoir poussé un léger soupir satisfait - décidemment Malfoy avait du bon alcool -.

\- Je suis presque vexé. Aller, indice, ça commence par un C Malfoy.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, entamant un mouvement de jambe pour reculer avant de se raviser, incertain quant à sa capacité à tenir debout sans aucun appui.

\- Ca commence pas par un C malfo-.. Ahh.. J'comprends.. Ouais.. C ? Carlos.. Croquemort.. Crapaud.. Champignon.. C.. C.. Chi.. Cha... Chan.. Cho.. ? Dés'lé mais là.. Aucuuune idéee..

Il leva les main de chaque côté de tête en haussant légèrement les épaules en signe vague d'excuse et tituba légèrement tandis que ses jambes reculaient toutes seules. Manquant de nouveau de tomber, il fut rattraper et senti soudain une surface lisse contre son dos alors qu'il entendait une bouteille se briser sur le sol. Le sorcier aux cheveux blond fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant la flamme vivante.

\- Charlie. Décidemment Malfoy, l'alcool ne te réussit pas.

\- Charlie ? prononça Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Oui. Charlie. Et avant que tu ne me demandes ce que je fais ici, je te rappelle que je suis ton nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et que tu risques gros pour boire après le couvre-feu et en semaine.

Draco se sentit soudain tout petit - réaction exagérée par son esprit embrumé et peu à même réfléchir -. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, inquiet en regardant son professeur dont le corps était plaqué contre le sien, empêchant ainsi toute chute de la part de son nouvel élève. Il posa ses mains sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser, gémissant faiblement sous l'effort - sachant que le simple fait de se tenir debout le fatiguait -.

\- C'est bon c'est bon.. J'ai compris.. Désolé.. V.. V'pouvez vous pousser siouplait ?

Il vit alors un sourire étrange se dessiner sur les lèvres du fameux Charlie qui ne se recula pas d'un seul centimètre, alors qu'il observait le jeune Serpentard qui était loin d'avoir dessaoulé. Ce dernier sneit alors une main se poser doucement sur sa joue, la caressant de ses longs doigts fins.

\- Me pousser ? Certainement pas. Je n'en ai pas très envie.

Draco laissa alors tomber ses bras mollement de chaque côté de son corps, faisant la moue, ne sachant visiblement pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce refus. Il leva davantage la tête vers le rouquin, son nez touchant quasiment le sien.

\- Mais.. Mais.. Pou.. Poussez-toi ! 'Spèce de.. Flamme humaine..

Un léger froncement de sourcil fit savoir à Draco que le concerné n'avait pas compris la comparaison mais il ne se sentait pas en état de lui expliquer le pouvoir du comment - et puis cela ne devait pas franchement l'intéresser -. Rapidement le Weasley reprit contenance et son sourire revint, beaucoup plus carnassier.

\- Décidemment, c'est assez plaisant quand tu as bu, tu réfléchis moins, tu es assez mignon aussi, tes joues sont roses.

Charlie continuait sa description puis que ses lèvres bougeaient mais Malfoy junior n'entendait plus rien, son cerveau embrumé lui repassant sans cesse les mêmes paroles, prononcées à peine quelque secondes plus tôt. Hein ? Quoi ? Ah l'alcool.. Il s'imaginait des choses.. Il était sexy, il le savait, mais mignon.. Et puis, pour qui se prenait-il ce Weasley ? Quelqu'un comme lui ne devrait même pas avoir l'autorisation de lui parler.. Ah.. Mais décidemment l'alcool l'empêchait d'aligner ces pensées cohérentes - pour lui - et il ne réussit qu'à gémir légèrement, partagé entre le désarroi et ce plaisir qu'il ressentait en sachant sa beauté reconnue.

\- E-Evidemment que je l'suis.. eh.. Nan en fait.. Retire ta main Weas.. Wais.. li.. 'Fin.. C'est com-

Il fut soudainement coupé par quelque chose se plaquant violemment contre ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils. He ? Ses yeux grandement ouverts - sans pour autant voir clairement les choses -, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une quelconque réaction. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Il sentit soudain quelque chose poussait contre ses lèvres et tenta de se reculer sans grande réussite à cause du mur. Ainsi, alors que Draco tentait d'émettre une plainte, la langue de l'aînée pénétra dans sa bouche, caressant doucement celle du Serpentard, la titillant, comme si il prenait du plaisir à embêter le plus jeune.

\- Humpf.. ah.. Hm !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine tentait de parler, de lui dire d'arrêter, mais évidemment la plainte de fut pas entendue. Il sentit seulement l'ex Gryffondor se serrer davantage contre lui. Pourquoi sentait-il quelque chose de dur contre son ventre ? C'était.. Ah.. Ah !

\- Hm ! Espèce de.. woh.. ! Dit-moi.. dit-moi que c'est ta baguette.. que je sens là..

Le baiser venait d'être rompu et il était essoufflé. Intérieurement, il était tout de même satisfait, dans un coin de sa tête, car ce baiser lui avait permis d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Charlie Weasley - qui sourait visiblement ravi - venait de l'embrasser et, non, ce n'était certainement pas se baguette qu'il sentait contre lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Apparemment, tu as les idées un peu plus claires, dommage..

Draco hésitait entre lui reprocher son insolence et se plaindre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin, se plaindre, si il devait être vraiment honnête, tout ça ne lui avait pas vraiment déplu, il embrasser diablement bien ce Weasley. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Charlie l'embrassait de nouveau à pleine bouche. Il sentit ensuite la main de son professeur glisser lentement de sa joue jusqu'à son cou, le mordillant légèrement, arrivant jusqu'à ses tétons sur lesquels il s'arrêta un instant, les pinçant légèrement, les caressant, descendant jusqu'à son ventre, puis finissant sa course à l'intérieur de son pantalon en soie noire. L'aîné rompit le baiser pour laisser le temps à Draco de respirer.

\- Tu.. Ah.. Arrêtes.. ça.. Maintenant.. C'est..

\- Bon ?

\- Pas du tout ! Espèce.. de.. Weasley ! Comment oses-tu toucher quelqu'un de noble comme moi ?

Charlie sourit davantage et agrippa le membre qu'il avait en main à travers le caleçon, observant les réactions du plus jeune, se délectant de chacun de ses soupirs, et des petits gémissements qu'il pouvait parfois pousser.

\- Va-Va pas plus loin !

Mais le professeur ne semblait rien écouter, comment à le masser doucement, lentement, caressant sensuellement son torse avec satisfaction, le voyant si réceptif. Il savait que ce n'était pas 'bien' de faire ça, mais en voyant un Malfoy dans cet état, il n'avait pas résisté, et puis, qui pouvait résister à Draco Malfoy ?

\- A-Attends je vais.. je vais..

\- Jouir ? Déjà ?

\- Non je vais..

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête, malheureusement pas assez, et une flaque de vomi se répandit aux pieds du sorcier le plus âgé qui n'eut qu'un léger mouvement de recul, la bouche grande ouverte. Non. Non non. Décidemment non. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Le jeune Malfoy essuya sa bouche avec la manche de sa chemise blanche et leva des yeux innocent vers le rouquin, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Ce dernier, à cette vision, ne put décidemment rien dire et se contenta de soupirer longuement en posant sa main sur le crâne du jeune homme.

\- Alors là Malfoy..

Il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça d'urgence - merci la magie -. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est qu'il allait devoir attendre pour coucher avec Malfoy. Oh et l'attente serait longue, c'était certain. Si coucher avec un Malfoy saoul ne semblait pas trop difficile - tant qu'il ne vomissait pas sur vos chaussures en cuir -, le faire avec un Malfoy bien conscient et en pleine possession de ses moyens allait être difficile. Tant pis, il le voulait et il l'aurait, quand bien même la route serait difficile.


	2. OS 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Le premier OS avait beaucoup, d'ailleurs merci beauuucoup pour ça, voici donc un autre petit OS qui va dans la continuité du premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos retours, si ça reste dans le même esprit ou non, et surtout si vous en voulez un troisième ! Voilà,

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charlie Weasley observait la bouteille devant lui, fronçant et haussant les sourcils tour à tour, rapprochant son visage de la bouteille et le reculant, tanguant comme si il se trouvait sur un bateau. Pourquoi cette bouteille était-elle vide ? Pourquoi était-elle déjà vide ? Il soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux et se releva, les mains devant lui comme si il craignait une chute. Bieen. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Malfoy avait du whisky. Malfoy était sexy. Et putain de merde il devait se faire pardonner pour avoir vomi sur ses chaussures.. le pire dans tout ça.. c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher depuis.

Le rouquin se mit donc à marcher en titubant, sa chemise entrouverte - oui, il s'était mis à faire subitement chaud quand il avait commencé à boire -. Certes, il tenait mieux l'alcool qu'un certain blondinet mais ce n'était quand même pas la forme. Il s'appuyait donc sur le mur, voyant le sol bouger devant ses yeux, se dédoubler et revenir à sa place initiale.

\- Arrêêête de bougeer..

Il parlait donc au sol comme à un enfant quand il reçut une tape sur l'épaule. Dubitatif, il tourna difficilement sur ses talons. Des cheveux blonds.. blancs.. bah merde alors.. de la neige.. c'était de la neige ? Il observa le jeune homme en face de lui.. pour sûr, il portait du verre.. Un Serpentard.. Serpentard, cheveux blancs.

\- Malfoy !

Un grand sourire idiot se plaqua sur son visage alors qu'il étreignait le blondinet.. attendez.. Il étreignait le blondinet ? Alors pourquoi ses bras se refermaient sur du vide ? Il se redressa en arquant un sourcil, papillonnant des yeux et vit que le jeue Malfoy s'était décallé. Petit prétentieux de merde. Sexy le prétentieux tout de même.. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en le détaillant du regard. Soudain il fut tiré par le jeune sorcier. Il prenait les devants ? Son sourire d'idiot s'agrandit et il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il le suivait presque aveuglement quand il fut pousser en arrière et atterit.. sur le matelas. Il laissa tout de même échapper un petit cri d'indignation.

\- Eh.. Ma.. Malfoy, tu fous quoi là ?

Il soupira tout de même d'aise. Ce matelas était vachement confortable. Il ne savait même pas où il était, et en même temps il s'en foutait pas mal.. puisqu'il y avait Malfoy. Ce dernier lui sourit de manière bien.. personnelle.. vous savez, ce sourire arrogant et hautain, bien sûr de lui. Mais avec l'alcool, ce sourire lui parut tellement adorable.. était-ce à cause de l'alcool ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser que les lèvres du plus jeune s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Alors ça. Il ne se posa même pas de question et le retourna, prenant sa place au dessus. Rapidement sa langue vint caresser la sienne et s'enchaîna un long balet avant que le jeune Malfoy ne le repousse.

\- Retourne à ta place Weasley, soit gentil.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard outré mais l'alcool l'empêcha d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes et il s'allongea docilement sur le dos, le regardant. Le Serpentard vint alors s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, attacha ses poignets ensemble à la tête de lit avec sa propre ceinture, retiré par le plus jeune de son jean. Le blond le regardait avec un air mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Malfoy commença à caresser doucement les parcelles de peau auquel il pouvait accéder et doucement, tout doucement, trop doucement pour le frère Weasley, commença à retirer les boutons uns à uns. Il put alors caresser entièrement son torse, traçant les lignes de ses abdos du bout du doigt en souriant. Il griffa légèrement sa peau par moments avec un sourire moqueur.

Lentement, il descendit sa main et défit le bouton de son jean puis alla baisser sa braguette, baissant ensuite très légèrement son jean, tout cela dans une lenteur parfaitement calculée. Il le regarda.

\- Tu es un peu serré là dedans, non Weasley ? Tu serais excité ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur..

Le blondinet secoua légèrement sa tête en prenant un air faussement exaspéré puis titilla légèrement l'élastique de son caleçon du bout des doigts.

\- Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour ça si tu demandes trèès gentiment..

Il lui adressa alors un regard qui le fit littéralement brûler à l'intérieur. Le Weasley avait la bouche si sèche, il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de peau que venait de toucher le jeune sorcier devenait subitement chaude. Il frissonna longuement.

\- A-Allons Malfoy.. tu ne vas pas jouer à ça avec moi ?

Le Malfoy en question prit alors un air déçu en haussant les épaules avec indifférence, avec un ' comme tu veux '. Il se redressa alors lentement, visiblement prêt à le laisser comme ça. Le Weasley, se redressa alors autant qu'il le put, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de laisser passer sa chance encore une fois.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Malfoy.. Tu ne voudrais pas.. t'occuper de moi ?

Il remarqua l'air peu convaincu du plus jeune et rajouta un ' s'il te plait ' qui sonna plus suppliant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais visiblement, ça avait marché car le plus jeune se remit sur lui, lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction, et se mit à baisser lentement son caleçon. Un sourire en coin, il suivit la longueur de son membre dressé du bout du doigt, lui arrachant quelques plaintes impatientes, suivit par un long soupir d'aise quand le Seprentard le prit entièrement dans sa main si fine et si blanche.

Il devait sûrement délirer pour que ça soit aussi bon.. ou alors c'était l'alcool.. oui c'était sûrement ça.. le Serpentard s emit à caresser lentement son membre, puis se mit à accélerer progressivement son mouvement, resserrant légèrement sa pression sur le membre de l'aîné à qui il arracha une petite plainte. C'était distrayant de le voir s'impatienter ainsi sous lui, en quémendant plus.

Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien compris. Il voyait surtout les regards que lui jetait son professeur - c'était drôle d'appeler un Weasley 'professeur', surtout quand il supportait aussi peu un de ses frères. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier ne pas être attiré par lui. Il était intelligent, drôle, bien batti, séducteur. Mais pour le moment, il était surtout très impatient.

\- Malfoy, t.. tu ne veux pas.. faire plus.. ?

Le jeune fit mine de ne pas comprendre, se penchant un peu vers lui, collant légèrement son torse contre le sien. Il rapprocha lentement son visage du rouquin avec un sourire mauvais, étudiant son visage avec un sourcile arqué.

\- Plus ? Que veux-tu dire par plus.. ? Ca peut-être.. ?

Il posa de nouveau doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le Weasley approfondit rapidement le baiser, tirant sur la ceinture pour tenter de coller d'avantage ce petit arrogant contre lui - malheureusement il ne put rien y faire, ça ne bougea pas. Le baiser se fit bientôt langoureux, fiévreux, presque passionné, tandis que les mouvement de Malfoy semblait devenir de plus en plus experts, poussant Weasley à bout.

Et ça Malfoy le sentit. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse jouir, il retira sa main et se recula avec un grand sourire. Il l'observa longuement et laissa échapper un petit regard, le toisant du regard de manière moqueuse. Il se releva, remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses habits et dans sa coiffure et rit doucement en entendant le professeur l'insulter de petit con, le priant de revenir. Il secoua très lentement la tête avant de se pencher un peu vers lui.

\- Il ne fallait pas tenter de profiter de moi quand j'étais bourré.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se redressa et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre - d'ailleurs Charlie ne savait toujours pas où il était.

\- A.. attends quoi.. merde... Eh.. Malfoy... Malfoy ! Putain.. merde alors..

Il laissa retomber sa tête et laissa échapper un grognement. Alors lui.. lui.. Il était sexy putain.. non.. non c'était pas ça.. en colère.. il était en colère voilà.. C'était un véritable Serpentard lui.. ça.. ça c'était sûr.. bon.. Il ne restait plus qu'à.. qu'à.. Merde.. Il releva lentement sa tête vers ses poignets. Toujours attachés.

\- Malfoy !


End file.
